Tu CHOR Mai SIPAHI
by minimicky951
Summary: A DUO Story..." Ek hi Manjil ke the , Do hum Rahi...Luck se , Mai bana CHOR aur tu bana SIPAHI..."


**Hello dear friends….kaise hai aap sab…?...Firstly, I wants to say sorry for not updating my story**

" **DESTINY"…..Guys soory to say but abhi aapko DESTINY ke update ke liye thoda wait karna padega…. I've an important exam in November, so I am taking a short break from FF.. but I'll definitely come back … …**

 **Lekin jane se pahle , aapke liye ek short story on DUO from my side…..pata nahi aapko kaisa lagega….?...bass dil kiya aur likh diya….baki sab aap par…**

 **Ok dear friends, apna khyal rakhna aur haste-muskurate rahna….Good Bye.**

 **Enjoy Reading..**

" **Tu CHOR Mai SIPAHI"**

' **At CBA Detective Agency'**

 **A** man is sitting in his office  & thinking something…..His Boss comes to him & says softly…

Pradyuman—Daya , jo case hame kal mila hai , uski file tou complete hai na….

Daya—Sir file complete kar di hai , vaise case jyada mushkil nahi hai….

Pradyuman—I know Daya….vaise aajkal mai soch rahaa hu , apni fees badhana…..bahut jyada case bhi aane lage hai….aur work load bhi badh gaya hai….vo tou tum ho , jo sab manage kar lete ho varna mujh akele ke liye , sab manage karna mushkil ho jata….aajkal accha staff bhi tou nahi milta….

Daya—sir aap pareshaan na ho….Mai sab dekh lunga…vaise Abhijeet ke bare mei koi khabar mili….

Pradyuman—tum tou jante ho Daya…Abhijeet apne man ki karta hai….usse ek jagah rok kar rakhna mushkil hi nahi namumkin hai aur jab tak vo na chahe , ueke bare mai koi nahi jaan sakta …..

Daya (feeling sad)—Mai janta hu Sir….par ab tou bahut time ho gaya hai….I mean vo kaha hai, hame kuch bhi nahi pata….

Pradyuman—Daya….tum bekar mei pareshaan ho rahe ho…..aur rahi Abhijeet ki baat , tou vo hoga kahi …(added in naughty tone)… pata nahi kiski band baza raha hoga….kabhi kabhi tou mujhe lagta hai , ki kahi hame Abhijeet ke against he koi case na mil jaye…vo aur uska luck….yaad hai na , vo kya kahta hai…..

Daya (smiles)—ha yaad hai…..jab tak Abhijeet ka luck uske sath hai , Abhijeet ko koi nahi pakad sakta….

Pradyuman (naughty)—chalo ab jaldi aakar lunch kar lo…baad mei mat kahna , mera hissa kaha gaya….

Daya (smiles)—aata hu Chachu…..

Daya smiles on Pradyuman & gets lost in his thoughts _…_

…

… _...Flash-Back..._

A _boy of 17 years is running on road trying to escape from some goon's grip, goons are running behind him holding daggers & knifes in their hands , suddenly that boy gets hit with another boy who grab him before he fell down on road & gets shocked on seeing his known face in this situation…._

 _Daya (shocked)—tum…..aur aise kaha baghe ja rahe ho…..aaj bhi koi piche pada hai kya…_

 _Abhijeet (taking deep breaths)—dekho Daya , abhi mere pass thume explain karne ka koi time nahi hai….abhi mujhe chupne ki koi jagah chahye…agar help kar sakte ho tou batao , varna mujhe abhi yaha se baghna hai…._

 _Daya seeing that goons & dangerous weapons in their hands, he gets scared & see Abhijeet with tense eyes…_

 _Daya (scare)—ye log thume mrane chahte hai…_

 _Abhijreet (normal tone)- ye kon se nai baat hai…accha mujhe abhi chupna hai…._

 _Daya—yaha aao , vo log idhar hi aa rahe hai…_

 _Daya drags Abhijeet with him & hide with him behind a wall…goons come there but finds Abhijeet nowhere so they moved away , Daya & Abhijeet took a deep breath & comes out from there hidden place…_

 _Abhijeet—thanks Daya…aaj tumne mujhe bacha liya…_

 _Daya(angry)—tum kab sudhroge Abhijeet….aur maine thume sirf issliye bachaya kyuki un logo ke hath mei knife thaa aur vo thume marna chahta the….meri samjh nahi aata ki tum ye sab kyu karte ho …..College tou kabhi aate nahi aur bass pata nahi kaha musibato mei sar dalte rahte ho….kitne din se thume , class mei nahi dekha aur aaj mile bhi tou , phir se gundo se baghte hue….aakhir ye sab thumare piche kyu pade rahte hai….tum normal logo ki tarah nahi ji sakte kya…_

 _Abhijeet—kya Daya….ab meri jaan bachane ke badle , apna lecture se bore karoge kya….dekh mujhe college mei koi interest nahi hai….issliye college nahi jata…_

 _Daya (irritated)—tou phir admission hi kyu liya….yahi sab karte na , jo ab kar rahe ho….kyu bekar mei college ki fees bhar rahe ho…_

 _Abhijeet—kya karu majburi hai….life mei kaam koi bhi karo , lekin educated hona magta hai na…officer banu ya criminal….knowledge tou honi chahye aur degree bhi….bass issliye college join kiya hai…._

 _Daya—jo dil kare vo karo , vaise bhi thume samjhana bekar hai….bdw kal college aa rahe ho , ya kal bhi tash khelne jane ka plan hai…._

 _Abhijeet—ary nahi yaar….abhi tou ye mamu log piche pade hai…..tu tou janta hai mera luck kitna strong hai ….har baar game Mai hi jit ta hu….vo baat alag hai ki , mere pass Paisa jyada tikta nahi…..aur upar se ye log…..in sab se ye bardast hi nahi hota , ki inse aadhi umar ka ladka inhe tash mei hara deta hai…..aur bass pad jate hai mere piche….aaj tou jaan tak lene ko tyaar hai…_

 _Daya(angry)—sirf haarne par aisa nahi karte honge….tumne kuch aur bhi kiya hoga…aur vaise maine suna hai , tum Smoking bhi karte ho…._

 _Abhijeet (normal tone)—ary yaar vo sab tou chalta rahta hai….vaise mai kal college aa raha hu…._

 _Daya (teasing tone)—acchi baat hai , kyukui kal exam hai…_

 _Abhijeet (shocked)—kya….exam.._

 _Daya—ab jab mahino tak class mei nahi aaoge , tou kya pata chalega ki exam jaise koi cheez bhi hoti hai…._

 _Abhijeet—thanks Daya….tum sach mei ek acche dost hai…_

 _Daya (serious)—Abhijeet….sorry to say….but hum dost nahi hai….We are just classmate…aur maine thumari Jaan , insaniyat ke nate bachayi hai….aur kuch nahi…_

 _Abhijeet—accha thek hai….mat mano mujhe apna dost …aur vaise bhi , tum jaise decent boy ka friend tou koi decent aur intelligent banda hi hoga…..mere jaisa careless ladka nahi….chalo phir bhi thanks…..koshish karunga thumare iss ahsaan ka badla chukka saku…_

 _Daya—come on Abhijeet…ab ye filmi baate band karo , aur kuch padhai bhi kar lo….degree pane ke liye , exam bhi clear karna padta hai…._

 _Abhijeet—dekha jayega…bye.._

 _Abhijeet ran away from there & Daya shake his head in disappointment…._

 _Daya—ye kabhi nahi sudherega…._

…

…

 _Abhijeet is sitting in a club & playing with a cigarette…_

 _Man (praising tone)—kya baat hai…lagta hai ajj bhi thume jitee ho…._

 _Abhijeet (proudly)—dada…Abhijeet kabhi harta nahi…._

 _Man—vo tou mujhe pata hai….itne salo se dekh raha hu thume , aaj tak koi game nahi hare….lekin abhi tum bacche ho Jeet…kyu apni jindgi barbaad kar rahe ho….tume talent hai baccha , bahut aage jane ka hunar , phir yaha baithkar kyu apna time waste karte ho…?..._

 _Abhjeet (careless tone)—life ka kya bharosa dada….aur sach kahu apne ko yahi life zamati hai…. Tum dekhna , ek din mai yaha ka sabse bada aadami ban jaunga….bahut naam hoga apna…_

 _Man—sapne dekhna buri baat nahi hai Abhijeet lekin abhi tum itne bade nahi hue , ki logo se panga lete phiro….mana Luck thumara sath deta hai , lekin phir bhi jinse tum ulajh rahe ho vo bahut khatranak log hai…..thume marne se bhi vo piche nahi hatege…._

 _Abhijeet—Mai tou unke sath bass mazak karta hu dada…aur kuch nahi…_

 _Man—aur mazak mazak mei unka sara maal gayab kar diya…_

 _Abhijeet—vo tou maine jeeta thaa….vo log mujhse haar gaye the…._

 _Man—mai bass itna janta hu , ki tum zindgi ko serious nahi le rahe ho aur yahi galati bhi kar rahe ho…tum bahut kuch kar sakte ho , bekar mei galat logo se uljhna chod do….varna bemot mare jaoge…._

 _Abhijeet(careless)- kya dada , aap bhi…..aap jante hai vo log bass naam ke hi gunde hai….na zane kitni baar chuna lagaya hai maine unhe…mere piche bhagate bhagte unke jute bhi giss gaye honge….ek 17 saal ke ladke ko tou pakad nahi sakte aur bahut bade DON bane phirte hai….mujhe tou vo ekdum dhile lagte hai…._

 _Voice (angry)—kya kaha tune…..dhile…._

 _Abhijeet turn & finds a body builder type man is standing in front of him with his goons….& all of them looking Abhijeet with fiery eyes….Abhijeet feels scare & counter man shouts…._

 _Man—bhago Abhijeet…._

 _Without wasting any single second, Abhijeet starts running & goons are running behind him …_

 _Abhijeet running very fast & goons follows him with daggers in their hands…._

 _Goon 1—aaj ye ladka bachna nahi chahye….pakdo sale ko….._

 _Goon2—aaj tou iski maut meri hatho likhi hai….._

 _Abhijeet is running & finally gets a place to hide himself…._

 _Goon1—kaha gaya vo…._

 _Goon3—pata nahi…abhi tou yahi dekha thaa usse…._

 _Goon1—dundo usse….aaj vo hath se nikalna nahi chahye…..aaj he uss Chore ko uski maut se milate hai…chalo.._

 _Goons are looking for him , suddenly a goon looked at Daya , who is crossing road with his two friends….A goon comes close to them & grabs Daya's collar….Daya gets scared with this incident & his friends watching all this with scare & amazement…_

 _Goon2 (angry)—bata kaha hai tera vo dost …..kaha chupaya hai usse…?..._

 _Daya (scared)—kon dost….aap kis ki baat kar rahe hai…?..._

 _Other goons joined them too…_

 _Goon2—ye ladka , uss Abhijeet ka dost hai…maine dekha hai isse , uss Abhijeet ke sath…..(to Daya)…bata kaha hai vo chora…nahi tou tera bhi gama baza dege…_

 _Daya (tense)—mai sach kah raha hu ..mujhe nahi pata vo kaha hai….sach…._

 _Goon3—ary….vaha dekho , vo raha Abhijeet…..pakdo use…_

 _Two goons rushed behind Abhijeet & one goon break daya's bicycle…._

 _Goon2—aaj tou tera sathi gaya….samjha…._

 _Goon 2 moved out & tears starts forming in Daya's eyes on seeing his broken bicycle….his friends trying to console him but only Daya knows, what he has lost…_

… _._

… _.._

 _Next day , Daya is sitting alone under a tree & looking sad , after some time he feels some one come & sit beside him , Daya gets angry on seeing him…._

 _Daya (shout)—tum…tum yaha kya kar rahe ho….?.._

 _Abhijeet(low tone)—I am sorry Daya….kal meri vajah se , un logo ne thumari bicycle tod di….mujhe bahut dukh hai…_

 _Daya—dukh aur vo bhi thume….Abhijeet , thumne kabhi kisi ki parwah ki hai….sab jante hai tum kitna careless aur irresponsible ho…maine thume bachya lekin dekho , mujhe kya mila…._

 _Abhijeet—Daya , tum kuch jyada hi react kar rahe ho…mujhe laga tum puchoge , mai kaise bach gaya..lekin tum tou apni uss sasti se bicycle ke liye hi ro rahe ho…._

 _Daya(angry)—thumare liye hogi sasti , par mere liye nahi…and I am not interested to know ki tum kaise bach gaye ….(added in teasing tone)….kyuki logo ko bevkoof banana tou thumare baye hath ka khel hai…kyu..?_

 _Abhijeet—Daya , tum meri tariff kar rahe ho ya burai…._

 _Daya—Abhijeet , thumare liye ye sab ek khel hai na…par mere liye nahi…kal thumari vajah se , un logo ne meri bicycle tod di….mujhe kitna kuch sunna pada….thume kya farak padta hai…tum kaise samajh sakte ho kisi ka dard….thumare liye zindgi sirf ek mazak hai …kyuki thume life mei sab kuch mila hai….ek baar un logo se pucho, jo har cheez ke liye dusro ki taraf dekhte hai…_

 _Abhijeet—ary yaar ….tum tou bahut jyada senti ho rahe ho….vo bhi sirf ek bicycle ke liye…._

 _Daya(shouts in anger)—vo sirf ek bicycle nahi thee….maine apne scholarship ke paiso se khardi thee….vahi ek zariya thaa mere college aane ka , kyuki mere paas itne paise nahi , ki roj roj bus se aa ja saku….lekin thume kya….(teary tone) mujhe padhna hai Abhijeet , mere pass thuamri jaise facilities nahi hai….mere liye life bahut mushkil hai…bahut mushkil…._

 _Abhijeet (low tone)—life sabke liye mushkil hai Daya….Mai logo se ulghjta hu , kyuki mukhe koi rokne wala nahi hai , koi nahi jise meri parwah ho….. jo mere liye ghar par wait kare , issliye tou aisi life jeeta hu Mai….jab koi puchne wala nahi , tou jaise chahe jiyo..(added in sad tone) agar mar bhi gaya , tou koi rone wala tak nahi…._

 _Daya—thumare paas apno ki yaade tou hai , jaise chahe ji tou sakte ho….kuch galat bhi karoge , tou bhi log bardast kar lege… par Mai tou vo bhi nahi kar sakta ….(added in painful tone)….sab kahege , najane kiska ganda khoon hai…_

 _Abhijeet looks him with pain in his heart & tears come in Daya's eyes…_

 _Daya (sadly)—mai ek Orphan hu Abhijeet….ek orphanage mai rahta hu …do saal baad mujhe vaha se jane ko kaha jyega….vaha sirf 18 ssal tak hi rah sakte hai …issliye mujhe apni life mei kuch banna hai ….tum hi batao , agar mai theek se padh nahi paya tou kon mujhe job dega , Mai kaha rahunga….kaha jaunga mai….mera tou koi bhi nahi….thumare bhi parents nahi hai ,lekin thumare pass thumare parents ka diya ghar tou hai , thumare papa ke pension se tum apni zarroat puri kar sakte ho par Mai…..mera pass kuch nahi hai Abhijeet…..tum kahte ho na , mai dost kyu nahi banata…..kon karega mujhse dosti , aajkal bina matlab ke , koi kisi se dosti karta hai kya…mere pass khud kuch nahi , mai kisi aur ko kya de sakta hu…..Abhijeet , mujhe kamyab hona hai….bass ek choti si job hi mil jaye , jise Mai kam se kam kisi par bojg na rahu….lekin ab shyad kuch possible na ho….un gundo ki vajah se, hamare Sir ne mujhe bahut data aur vo samjhte hai , Mai bhi koi galat kaam karta hu …..aur issliye un gundo ne meri bicycle tod di….._

 _Abhijeet (sad)—I am sorry Daya….mujhe ye sab nahi pata thaa , varna mai kabhi thumari help nahi leta…..lekin ab Mai thumari help karna chahta hu…..batao , kya mai thumare Sir se baat karu….mai unhe sach bata dunga…_

 _Daya—koi zarrorat nahi hai Abhijeet…._

 _Abhijeet (requesting)—Daya , mai sach mei help karna chahta hu…_

 _Daya (serious)—tou phir theek hai , agar tum sach mei help karna chahte ho, tou aaj ke baad mujhse kabhi mat milna….hum dost tou pahle bhi nahi the , lekin ab hum ek dusre ke liye bikul anjaan hoge….na tum mujhe jante ho , na Mai thume janta hu….mujhse kabhi mat milna Abhijeet…kabhi nahi…_

 _Abhijeet feels sad but only for Daya he stood up , once again looking towards Daya & marched away from there , Daya doesn't look him but feeling sad , he doesn't know why but tears comes in his eyes…_

…

… _...Present..._

 _..._

Daya- Kya sach mei , maine uss din kuch khoya thaa..?….meri aakhoo mei vo aasoo kyu the….pata nahi…par kuch tou thaa , jo uss din mujhse dur ho gaya…..iss sawal ka zawab , mujhe aaj tak nahi mila…..aur shayad kabhi mile bhi na….

….

….. _Flash-back._...

 _ **After 7 Years**_

 _A boy of 23 years is busy in shopping in a mall…._

 _Boy1—ye tou kafi costly lagti hai….kuch aur try karta hu…._

 _Sales boy-kya hua sir…..kuch pasand nahi aa raha…_

 _Boy1—nahi mai kuch aur try karunga…._

 _Sales boy—yeah sure sir…._

…

 _A boy of almost 24 years enters in mall , looking hot & dashing in black shirt , coat & black jeans….some goons are chasing him & they too enters in mall behind him & looking for him…._

 _That boy comes to a girl & starts flirting with her…_

 _Boy2—omg…you are so beautiful lady…_

 _Girl (confuse)—aap hai kon…aur iss tarah khule aam , ek ladki ke sath flirt kar rahe hai….dar nahi lagta…_

 _Boy2 (praising tone)- darna tou maine seekha hi nahi…aur phir beautiful ko beautiful kahne mei kaisa dar…._

 _Girl gets impress with him & that boy feels goons coming to him so he grabs that girl with her waist & pulls her towards his face , goons looks them but not able to watch his face bcz that boy covered his face behind girl's face…_

 _Girl (excited)—you are going to kiss me…._

 _Boy2 (naughty)—I am trying to save me…_

 _Girl(confuse)—what…_

 _Goons moved away from there & boy2 left that girl with a naughty thanks…_

 _Girl—what was that…_

 _Boy2—I am sorry…but mujhe jana hoga…_

 _Girl (sad)—aise hi…_

 _Boy2 gives a flying kiss to her & moves out …_

 _Girl (happy)—kitna handsome thaa….shit.. maine tou naam tak nahi pucha…_

 _Suddenly boy2 appears with a cute smile on his face & says…_

 _Boy2—my name , Abhijeet…_

 _And moves out…_

 _Girl (happy)—Abhijeet…..my dream prince…_

… _.._

 _Abhijeet trying to move out from mall but gets hit with a boy whose bags fell down on floor , Abhijeet bow down & collect his shopping bags with a low sorry…_

 _Abhijeet—I am soory , vo mai thoda jaldi mei thaa…_

 _Boy1—its ok…_

 _Abhijeet gives bag to that boy & gets shocked to see him , Boy1 also gets shocked on seeing Abhijeet in front of him…_

 _Abhijeet (shocked)—Daya…_

 _Daya(happy)—Abhijeet….tum yaha…Mumbai mei kya kar rahe ho…?_

 _Abhijeet—vo mai….(suddenly reminds something)…ohh sorry…mai chalta hu.._

 _Daya(happy)—kya hua….mai Daya hu….bhool gaye kya…_

 _Abhijeet—nahi vo…tumne kaha thaa , kabhi samne mat aana….believe me , mujhe nahi pata thaa tum yaha ho…._

 _Daya (sad)—lagta hai , Ab tak naraj ho uss din ke liye…_

 _Abhijeet—ary nahi nahi…narazgi kaise….aur phir naraz tou apno se hua jata hai , tum tou mujhe apna classmate tak nahi manna chahte the…_

 _Daya (low tone)—sorry Abhijeet…uss time situation hi kuch aise thee…..believe me , mujhe baad mei bahut dukh hua ki maine thumare sath aise baat kyu ki….chahe hum sirf classmate hi thee but ek tum hi thee , jis se mai baate karta thaa aur tum hi vo pahle insaan bi ho , jisske sath maine apna secret share kiya…_

 _Abhijeet (confuse)—secret…_

 _Daya(sad)—yahi ki mai orphan hu …_

 _Abhijeet (sad)– tou koi bhi nahi janta thaa , iss bare mai…_

 _Daya—nahi….sirf tum aur thumare sath maine bahut…_

 _Abhijeet(normal tone)—ary koi baat nahi…meri vajah se thumari daat bhi tou lagi thee…._

 _Daya—kya yaar tum bhi…_

 _Abhijeet—chalo kam se kam tum naraz nahi ho , varna mujhe tou laga thaa , kabhi meri shakal bhi nahi dekhna chahoge tum…._

 _Daya—ab kitna sharminda karoge…kaha na , uss din gusse mei thaa…._

 _Abhjeet—accha ab yahi kahde rahoge …bahar chale…_

 _Daya (happy)—ha….chalo…_

 _Duo come out from mall & feels happy to meet with each other after 7 years…_

 _Abhijeet—tou Daya…tum yaha Mumbai mei kaise…_

 _Daya—college ke baad ek job mil gayi bass phir yahi aa gaya…vaise tum uss din ke baad kabhi dikhe nahi…maine suna , tum exam dene aaye the par mujhe kabhi mile nahi…maine thumare ghar par jakar bhi dekha , tou pata chala ki tum ab vaha nahi rahte…mujhe laga.._

 _Abhijeet—yahi ki Abhijeet ko , uske kisi dushman ne tapka diya…kyu…?.._

 _Daya—nahi vo…mai janta thaa , tum jaha bhi hoge theek hi hoge….(Abhijeet looks Daya , who trying to hide his emotions)…I mean , thumara luck thume dhoka nahi de sakta na…issliye…_

 _Abhijeet—oh…tou aaj bhi vo sab yaad hai thume…._

 _Daya—ha…vahi tou kuch din yaad hai…uske baad tou bass kaam mei time ka pata hi nahi chala…vaise tum kya karte ho…koi job ya phir pahle jaise hi….game.._

 _Abhijeet—yaar mera tou bass aisa hi hai…tu bata , kaisi job hai…tu kush tou hai na…_

 _Daya—bass yaar time paas ho jata hai…ab aise job kaha , jaha aap enjoy kar sako…_

 _Abhijeet—dekh Daya , apna tou ek hi manna hai , kaam vahi jo man bhaye….insaan tabhi kush rah sakta hai , jab vo apne kaam ko enjoy kare…varna tou …_

 _Daya—Abhijeet , aisa tou bas dream mei hi ho sakta hai…._

 _Abhijeet—accha baba theek hai….chal yaar mai chalta hu….tujhe bhi late ho raha hoga.._

 _Daya (hesitate)— vo Abhijeet…mera ghar pass mei hai , agar tum ana chaho tou…ghar chota hi hai par…._

 _Abhijeet—Daya…ghar chota ho ya bada…..iss se kya farak padta hai…aur yaar mai bhi , koi kahi ka king nahi hu..samjha….lekin phir kabhi yaar, abhi mujhe nikalna hai …apna khyal rakhna…_

 _Daya—tum aaj bhi naraj ho issliye mana kar rahe ho …hai na…_

 _Abhijeet—kya Daya tu bhi…ek hi bat ko lekar baith gaya…accha theek hai , jaise thuje kushi mile…chalta hu tere ghar…le chal ab…._

 _Daya (happy)—chalo…_

… _._

 _Daya welcomes Abhijeet in his small house, Abhijeet looked around & Daya goes in kitchen to make tea for Abhijeet…._

… _._

 _Daya—ye lo Abhijeet , tea pio_

 _Abhijeet—Daya , formalities ki zarrorat nahi hai….tum aaram se baitho…._

 _Daya—bass yahi do kamro ka ghar hai mera….rent par liya hai….bass yaar life chal rahi hai…._

 _Abhijeet—accha hai…..aur phir ye thumari apni mehnat ki kamai ka ghar hai…kyu…_

 _Daya—ha vo tou hai…ek minute mai abhi aaya…_

 _Daya moves in kitchen for bring some snacks , suddenly Door bell rang , Daya opened the door and a man comes in …_

 _Daya (confused)—kya baat hai Sandeep , yaha kaise….?_

 _Sandeep—Daya , aaj office kyu nahi aaye…Boss kitna naraj ho rahe the….ek tou vo pahle se hi tum par gussa hai aur upar se tum bin bataye aaj chuuti par ho…_

 _Daya—Sandeep maine kal evening mei Sir ko bataya thaa…even application bhi diya thaa…._

 _Sandeep—muje ye sab nahi pata….mai yaha se guzra tou socha thume bata du…kal ready rahna , Boss bahut jyada naraj hai….samje..Good luck for tomorrow…_

 _Sandeep moves out & Daya come back in room with down face…_

 _Abhijeet—kya hua…?.._

 _Daya(low tone)—kuch nahi…mera neighbor thaa…_

 _Abhijeet—ary wah…thumare neighbor ko thumare office mei kya ho raha hai , vo bhi pata hai…_

 _Daya(shocked)—thume kaise…_

 _Abhijeet—sorry , par vo itni zor se bol raha thaa, ki maine sab sun liya…_

 _Daya—kya batau Abhijeet….job mei tou ye sab chalta rahta hai…_

 _Abhijeet—ha sach kaha….ye sab normal hai…lekin thumare jaise person ke liye , ye sab sahna theek nahi…you deserves best Daya…tou phir kyu aise bevkoof logo ki baate sunte ho….duniya bahut smart hai Daya….vo thumare jaise insaan ki kadar nahi karti….I know ki tum kitne kabil ho….phir aise jagah job kyu karte ho, jo sachhe logo ki kadar nahi karte…_

 _Daya—tou tum hi batao , kya karu….job milna easy nahi hai Abhijeet…..mere bhi dil karta hai quit karne ka …lekin uske baad kya karuga….ghar ka kiraya ,baki sab zarrorate kaise puri hogi….itni jaldi new job bhi tou nahi milegi…_

 _Abhijeet—mujhe nahi pata , tum mere bare mei kya sochte ho…..lekin ek jagah hai , jaha tum jaise honest man ko ek accha kaam mil sakta hai…. & I hope ki tum vo work enjoy bhi karoge…_

 _Daya—aisa kon sa kaam hai…?_

 _Abhijeet—mai thume force nahi karunga Daya…lekin agar kabhi zarrorat ho tou ( he took out a card from his pocket & gives it yo Daya)….iss card par likhe address par chale jana….par jab thumara dil kare tab…ok…_

 _Daya—thanks….ary tea tou thandi ho gayi , mai garam karke lata hu…_

 _Abhijeet—nahi Daya , ab mai chalta hu….apna khyal rakhna…_

 _Daya—tum bhi…aur aate rahna…_

 _Abhijeet gives a smile to Daya & moves out….today Daya is feeling happy , don't why but feeling like something get back which he'd lost earlier…_

…

… _._

 _Man (shouts)—aise kaam karte ho tum…kitni mistakes hai iss file mei…._

 _Daya—lekin Sir , file maine khud check ki hai…..isme koi mistake nahi hai…_

 _Man—tou kya mai jhoot bol raha hu…ek tou galati karte ho , upar se mujhe kaam sikha rahe ho…_

 _Daya—sir mai tou bass…._

 _Man- koi zarrorat nahi hai safai dene ki….mai hi thume jhel raha hu…..varna tum kisi kaam ke nahi…_

 _Daya—sir…mai apna kaam puri imandaari se karta hu…mere kaam mei kabhi koi mistake nahi hoti…_

 _Man (angry)—accha….mistake tumne nahi maine ki hai , thume Job dekar…_

 _Daya (sad plus angry)—sir , now you are insulting me…_

 _Man—insult…ha kar raha hu…aur vo tou mai sabki karta hu…agra job karni hai tou karo , varna apna rasta naapo…_

 _Daya—mujhe bhi aise jagah job nahi karni…._

 _Man—tou theek hai jao….roka kisne hai…mai bhi dekhta hu , mere bina kya karte ho….abhi tou ja rahe ho , dekhna kuch din baad rote hue vapis aaoge…_

 _Daya (angry)—nahi Mr Yadav….ab yaha kabhi vapas nahi aaunga…_

 _Daya moves out in anger & other looks him going with down faces…._

… _._

 _Daya sits on beach & thinking about his life…_

 _Daya—ab kya karu…..job bhi nahi hai….jaldi hi job ka intezaam karna hoga , varna iss month ghar ka kiraya kaha se dunga….o god…ab kya karu…_

 _Daya feels sad , suddenly he reminds something & takes out a card from his pocket given by Abhijeet…_

 _Daya—Abhijeet , ne ye card diya thaa….ek baar dekh leta hu kaisa kaam hai….abhi job ki zarrorat bhi hai …ho sakta hai baat ban jaye….vaise Abhijeet par bharosa karna…..theek hoga ya nahi….nahi mujhe lagta hai…ek baar dekhne mei koi burai nahi…pata nahi kyu , lekin mujhe Abhijeet par trust hai….vo chahe jaisa bhi ho , mere sath dhoka nahi kar sakta ….aaj jakr dekh hi leta hu…hmm.._

 _Daya stood up & start moving towards his next destination or who knows his life's real destination…_

… _._

 _Daya reached at the place & looked that Board , on which written in capital letters…" CBA Detective Agency""_

 _Daya(confused)—ye kaisa naam hai….pata nahi , yaha kaam kaisa hoga…_

 _Daya was about to knock the door , suddenly a man of almost 48 years comes out & looking towards Daya with suspicious eyes…_

 _Pradyuman (strictly)—kon ho tum….aur yaha merie office ke samne kya kar rahe ho..?.._

 _Daya(low tone)—ji mai vo….(he gives a card to Pradyuman)…mujhe ye card diya thaa Abhijeet ne….._

 _Pradyuman (alert)—Abhijeet ne…..kahi tum Daya tou nahi…_

 _Daya (relax)—ji Mai Daya hi hu…._

 _Pradyuman (strict)—andar aao…_

 _Daya (murmur)—bada ajjeb aadami hai…_

 _Pradyuman—kuch kaha tumne…_

 _Daya—nahi…nahi tou.._

 _Pradyuman—tou phir ab vahi khade rahoge…andar aao…_

 _Daya—ji.._

 _Daya comes inside the office & finds a different place…_

 _Daya—ye sab guns ki picture yaha walls par kyu lagi hai…kahi aap guns tou nahi bechte…_

 _Pradyuman—Abhijeet ne kaha thaa , tum smart ho par tum tou ek dum buddhu lagte ho.._

 _Daya (confused)—ji…_

 _Pradyuman—tou thume job chahye….._

 _Daya—ha chahye tou….par pahle bataye kam kya karna hoga….kuch ajjeb lag raha hai mujhe…Abhijeet ne jab mujhe card diya thaa , tou mujhe laga thaa , mere layak koi kaam hoga but bahar board dekhkar….._

 _Pradyuman (tough)—thume job chahye ya nahi…_

 _Daya—ji chahye tou magar…._

 _Pradyuman- dekho bacche…..ha ya na mei jawab do….aur vaise tum itna confuse kyu ho rahe ho…?_

 _Daya—vo baat ye hai…mujhe ab tak ye nahi pata ki yaha kaam kya karna hai…bass issliye…_

 _Pradyuman—accha ye baat hai….dekho kaam tou khatarnaak hai , lekin accha hai…._

 _Daya (shocked)—khatarnaak…aisa kya kaam hai…?...(murmur in low tone) mujhe Abhijeet par yakeen karna hi nahi chahye thaa…..(to Pradyuman) kahi aap koi gunde tou nahi…._

 _Pradyuman (shocked)—hey kya bakwass kar rahe ho tum….mai thume gunda lagta hu…..aur gunde kya apna office khol kar bait the hai…batao.._

 _Daya (normal tone)—kya maloom…aajkal kuch bhi possible hai…_

 _Pradyuman (irritated)—tum tou sach mei dhakaan ho…_

 _Daya (shocked)—kya kaa aapne…_

 _Pradyuman (loudly)—dhakaan…_

 _At the same time, Abhijeet enters in office & feels happy to see Daya…_

 _Abhijeet (happy)—ary Daya…tum yaha…bahut accha laga thume yaha dekhkar…_

 _Daya (hurriedly)—Abhijeet , mujhe job ki zarrorat hai , thumare diye address par aaya , tou ye pagal uncle mujhe pareshaan kar rahe hai…_

 _Pradyuman (angry)—kya kaha…pagal uncle.._

 _Abhijeet (smiles)—Daya…ye agency inki hai….(looks at Pradyuman)..Chachu app plz yaha aaye…kuch baat karni hai.._

 _Daya(shocked)—Chachu…..O God…_

 _Abhijeet takes Pradyuman in another room & discuss something….Daya feels something fishy , so come close to door & tries to listen their talks…_

 _Abhijeet—Chahu , vo bahut accha ladka hai…aap ne hamesha mujhe ek accha insaan banana chaha , lekin shayad mai vaisa nahi jaisa aap chahte hai lekin Daya sach mei bahut nek hai…bilkul vaisa jaisa aap mujhe dekhna chahte the…vo aapki iss agency ko bahut acche se manage kar sakta hai…aur usse Job ki zarrorat bhi hai….please chachu….aur phir aapko bhi help mil jayegi…_

 _Pradyuman—tum kah raha ho tou theek hai….de deta hu usse job….lekin mujhe tou vo bilkul buddhu laga…_

 _Abhijeet(smiles)—kya Chachu aap bhi naa…_

 _Abhijeet says thanks to Pradyuman & Daya feels strange…_

 _Daya (thinking)—Abhijeet , tum vaise nahi ho jaisa mujhe lagta thaa….mere liye ye sab kyu…?._

 _Abhijeet & Pradyuman comes out & Abhijeet looks Daya with smile…._

 _Abhijeet—kya hua Daya…tension mat lo , kaam bura nahi hai…_

 _Daya (relax)—janta hu…ab agar tumne meri liye choose kiya hai tou , accha hi hoga…_

 _Abhijeet feels happy on hearing this , finally Daya starts trusting on him…_

 _Pradyuman- theek hai Daya…thumari job pakki…_

 _Daya—ab tou mujhe bata dijiye , ki mujhe karna kya hai…_

 _Pradyuman—Daya , ye ek dealing angency hai…._

 _Daya—dealing agency….mai kuch samjha nahi…_

 _Abhijeet—Daya , Chachu police mei the , thumari tarah honest lekin kuch logo ne unhe phasa diya , Chachu ne job chod di aur apne dum par khud ko sahi proof kar diya….._

 _Pradyuman—uss din ke baad maine khud ki agency kholi , aur mujhe case milne lage…._

 _Abhijeet—Chachu police department ke secret case solve karte hai aur govt. cases ke liye bhi kaam karte hai….tum kah sakte ho as a Detective or better to say Secret Agent…_

 _Daya (scared)—kya….Secret Agent…lekin Mai ye sab kaise….means , maine aise koi training nahi li hai…_

 _Abhijeet—Daya isme koi badi baat nahi hai…and don't worry abhi thume aisa koi kaam nahi karna hai….abhi tum sirf office manage karna…._

 _Pradyuman (serious)—yaha bahut secret information hoti hai baccha , issliye hame koi honest person chahye iss Job ke liye…aur Abhijeet ne mujhe kaha , tum se better aadami milna mushkil hai….tou batao job accept hai ya nahi…_

 _Daya (hesitate)– ok…abhi mujhe zarrorat hai tou , theek hai…_

 _Pradyuman (strict)—kya theek hai….ha ya naa bolo…_

 _Daya—ha…ha manjoor hai….._

 _Abhijeet—Daya , tension mat lo…thume accha lagega…._

 _Pradyuman—tou phir theek hai….iss kushi mei kuch meetha ho jaye…._

 _Abhijeet—Chachu….aapko sweets nahi khani hai…_

 _Pradyuman—chup kar….thuje nahi dunga…samjha.._

 _Daya(smiles)—lagta hai , unhe sweets bahut pasand hai…._

 _Abhijeet—ha pasand tou hai par jyada khana theek nahi na…vaise Daya agar thume accha na lage, tou please bata dena aur Chachu bahut acche hai….thoda touh hai lekin dil ke soft hai…_

 _Daya—Abhijeet , tum bekar mei pareshaan ho rahe ho….vaise thoda ajeeb tou hai but I think , I'll enjoy this work…._

 _Abhijeet—thume bass office manage karna hai….aur ha….tumne salary tou puchi nahi…_

 _Daya—its ok….pilhal jo mil jaye theek hai…_

 _Pradyuman comes with sweets….—Daya , thume salary puchni chahye…ye thumara right hai…..par chalo koi baat nahi….mai bata deta hu…jyada tou nahi lekin abhi mai thume 18,000 de sakta hu….._

 _Daya(happy)—kya….sach…I mean , mujhe itne ki ummid nahi thee…._

 _Abhijeet (naughty)—Chachu ka office bahar se khatara dikhta hai , par andar se aisa hai nahi…. & you should know , ki ek agent banker , tum isse bhi jyada earn kar sakte ho…_

 _Pradyuman (serious)—Abhijeet , abhi Daya uske liye ready nahi hai….aur abhi mere pass , Detective ke liye vacany bhi nahi hai…_

 _Daya—nahi…vaise bhi mujhe lagta hai , abhi mera office work karna hi theek hai…._

 _Abhijeet—ok…(to Pradyuman)…Chachu mujhe bhi sweets dijiye , phir mujhe nikalna hai…._

 _Pradyuman gives a bite to Abhijeet & Daya… After that Abhijeet comes out from office , Daya moves behind him , suddenly Pradyuman stops him & says…_

 _Pradyuman—Daya….aaj se hi kaam par lag jao….bahut sara office work pending hai…._

 _Daya(low tone)—ji theek hai…..aap ek baar mujhe explain kar dijiye , then I'll do rest work…_

 _Pradyuman (softly)—ab itni bhi jaldi nahi hai…jao Abhijeet se milne ja rahe the na…..par jaldi aana…._

 _Daya(happy)—thanks….._

 _Pradyuman—tum Abhijeet ke dost ho…Chachu bula sakte ho….par not in office time…._

 _Daya(happy)—ji Chachu…._

 _Pradyuman—ab jaldi jao…varna vo nikal jayega…_

 _Daya rushed outside & run behind Abhijeet…_

 _Daya(shouts)—Abhijeet ruko…._

 _Abhijeet turn & finds Daya is running behind him….Daya reached to him & Abhijeet asked in caring tone.._

 _Abhijeet—kya baat hai Daya….kuch kahna thaa…_

 _Daya—vo…thume thanks bolna thaa…._

 _Abhijeet—thanks…..aur vo kis liye…._

 _Daya—vo…_

 _Abhijeet—Daya…maine tumse kaha thaa na , you deserves best aur abhi tou thume aur aage jana hai…thanks bolne ki zarrorat nahi hai…vaise pahle hum class mate the aur ab tum Chachu ke office mei kaam karne lagoge….ab shayad hum dost ban paye…_

 _Daya—sorry Abhijeet…mai janta hu maine uss din thume hurt kiya…._

 _Abhijeet—nahi Daya….uss waqut hum dono he akele the….Mai tou kabhi Chachu ko bhi time nahi de paya….par ab shayad unhe mujhse koi shikyat na rahe….itna accha staff jo dekar ja raha hu…._

 _Daya (sad)—tum kahi ja rahe ho…_

 _Abhijeet—ha…ek contract mila hai….thoda waqut lagega vapas aane mei….dekhte hai , ab kab milna hota hai…._

 _Daya—ummid hai , hum jaldi milege…All the best…_

 _Abhijeet—thanks….aapna khyal rakhna…_

 _Daya—tum bhi…._

 _Abhijeet starts moving & Daya watching him with unknown feeling in his heart…._

 _Daya—pata nahi kyu Abhijeet….par tum apne se lagte ho….itne salo mei , tumse nafrat karne ki bahut koshish ki par kar nahi paya….._

 _Daya rushed towards his new office with some new hopes in his heart…_

… _.._

 _A man following Abhijeet & called someone…._

 _Man—Boss , vo mil gaya….kya karna hai..?_

 _Boss—uska picha karo aur raste mei hi khatam kar do….vo vaha tak pauchana nahi chahaye….._

 _Man—theek hai Boss…._

…

 _Abhijeet (on phone)—kya pata chala…._

 _Voice—un logo ko thumare bare mei pata chal gaya hai….alert rahna…_

 _Abhijeet—don't worry…..aaj tak koi bhi Abhijeet ko pakad nahi paya tou phir ye kis khet ki muli hai.._

 _Voice-hahahaha….vaise target kafi bada hai….bahut maal milega…Be Alert & all the best…_

 _Abhijeet (smiles)—thanks…._

…

 _Days rolling on…6 monts has passed when Daya joined his new office with Pradyuman , who is strict but really caring….Daya missing Abhijeet & looking towards sky from window…._

 _Daya—sahi kahta thaa Abhijeet….mai iss kaam ko sach mei enjoy kar raha hu…..pata nahi vo kaho hoga….hawa ke jhoke ki tarah aaya meri zindgi mei aur ussi tarah chala bhi gaya….mujhe zeene ka ek naya maksad dekar…._

 _Pradyuman (caring tone)—kya hua Daya…..?...Abhijeet ko miss kar rahe ho kya…?..._

 _Daya (surprise)—aapko kaise pata…._

 _Pradyuman—bass aise hi guess kiya thaa…..vaise pata nahi , ab vo kab vapas aayega…._

 _Daya—usne phone kiya…._

 _Pradyuman—vo kabhi phone nahi karta Daya….vaise , aaj kya koi special day hai…._

 _Daya (low tone)—vo…vo aaj mera birthday hai…._

 _Pradyuman (happy)—ary ..itni kushi ki baat….phir tou sweets banti hai…._

 _Daya(smiles)—nahi Sir…aap sweets jyada nahi khayege….._

 _Pradyuman—tu bhi , Abhijeet ki tarah karne laga…..kyu…._

 _Suddenly a voice comes from door…_

 _Voice—khane do Daya….aaj tou kushi ka din hai…._

 _Daya & Pradyuman looking towards door & finds Abhijeet standing there with a box…_

 _Daya(happy)—Abhijeet…tum…_

 _Abhijeet- ha Mai hi hu….koi bhoot nahi…._

 _Pradyuman—ary wah….iss baar tou jaldi aa gaye…._

 _Abhijeet (naughty)—kyu aapko dukh ho raha hai kya…_

 _Daya smiles & Pradyuman feels embarrassed…_

 _Pradyuman- - ary nahi nahi….(looking towards box) ... accha ye box mei kya hai…._

 _Abhijeet- Birthday boy ke liye Birthday Cake….chalo Daya ab jaldi se cake kato….._

 _Daya feels so much happy & tears comes in his eyes…_

 _Pradyuman (naughty tone)—rone ka nahi baccha…..chinta mat karo , mai thumara hissa nahi khaunga…._

 _Daya (happy)—kya Sir aap bhi…_

 _Pradyuman—Daya maine kya kaha thaa….office time ke baad you can call me Chachu…bhool gaye…._

 _Daya—nahi…._

 _Daya cuts cake & three of them celebrating his birthday…_

 _Daya feels happy , first time in his life he is so much happy on his birthday….He don't have any blood relation but life has given him world's best relation ….on other side , what the actual profession of Abhijeet is secret for all but he is happy too because of getting a friend in his life because now there is someone in his life , who waits for him…._

 _Abhijeet gives a wrapped box to Daya & Daya feels so much happy on seeing this gift…_

 _Daya (happy)—thanks Abhi…_

 _Abhijeeet(happy)- Abhi….nice name…_

 _Daya—vo aise hi muh se nikal gaya…._

 _Abhijeet—nahi…..mujhe accha laga….gift tou kholo…_

 _Daya (happy)—ye meri life ka best birthday hai…._

 _Abhijeet—sirf hai nahi….mai dua karta hu , thumari life mei aise bahut sare kushiyo bhare pal aaye…_

 _Daya—aur mai dua karta hu….unn palo mei tum mere sath ho…..(Abhijeet looks him & Daya trying to hide his emotions)…I mean , ab birthday celebrate krne ke liye bhi , koi tou hona chahye na…._

 _Abhijeet(sad)—kya yaar….mera koi bharosa nahi hai…_

 _Daya(angry)—jyada falatu mat bolo…(added in naughty tone) accha aaj tou bata hi do…ki tum kaam kya karte ho…..Chachu ke sath tou kam nahi karte….phir kaha busy rahte ho…._

 _Abhijeet—Daya ek din zarror batunga….marne se pahle…._

 _Daya(scared)—ye kya bakwas kar rahe ho Abhijeet…aise tou mujhe kabhi nahi jan na, ki tum kya karte ho….ek hi tou dost mila hai mujhe…._

 _Abhijeet – tou tum mujhe apna dost mante ho…_

 _Daya—tum nahi mante…_

 _Abhijeet (take a pause)—chalo kuch khaa le….mujhe tou bahut bhook lagi hai…..aaj office mei hi dinner kar lete hai…kyu Chachu.._

 _Pradyuman—ha ha…jaldi aao….mujhse aur wait nahi hoga , phir mat kahna tumse pucha nahi…._

 _Abhijeet – kya Chachu….aap bahut mote ho jayege…._

 _Pradyuman—koi parwah nahi…._

 _Daya seeing them with so many emotions & don't know why but really feeling sooth in his heart_

…

… _._

 _...Present..._

Daya- Uss din Abhijeet ne jawab nahi diya….na jane kyu , par maine bhi nahi pucha…..aaj sochta hu , kyu nahi pucha maine….aaj usse gaye pura 1 saal ho gaya hai , lekin mujhe yakeen hai , bahut jald hum phir se milege aur iss baar mai apne sawal ka zawab uss se zarror lunga….aaj Abhijeet ki vajah se , Mai tou ek Siphai ban gaya par pata nahi Abhijeet tum kaha ho , kya kar rahe ho…?...aur kon jane , hamari agli mulakat kaisi hogi….?...par jaisi bhi ho , mujhe uss waqut ka intezaar rahega….

Pradyuman (shout)—Daya…. Aa rahe ho ya nahi…Lunch thanda ho raha hai….

Daya—aaya Chachu….

Suddenly , office landline rings , Daya picks up the call with….

Daya—Hello , Detective Daya hear…..ji…..ok aap report send kar dijiye , hum dekh lenge…..

…

After receiving phone , Daya stood up & move towards Pradyuman's office where he is waiting for Daya on lunch….

Daya—Sir ek naya case mila hai…..

Pradyuman—Daya pahle kuch kha lete hai , case ke bare mei baad mei discuss karna….

Daya(smiles)—ok Chachu….

Daya & Pradyuman gets busy in enjoying their lunch & on other side , Abhijeet is busy in playing a game of Life & Death….

… _._

… _._

" _**Chal rahi hai zindgi , chal rahe hai hum…koi iss kadam tou koi uss kadam….**_

 _ **Ek hi Manjil ke the , Do hum Rahi….Luck se , Mai bana CHOR , aur tu bana SIPAHI…"**_

… _.._

… _._

 _TAKE CARE._


End file.
